Doom Wiki
Welcome to the Doom Wiki, a project to document everything related to id Software's classic games Doom and Doom II, as well as games based on the Doom engine. So far we have created articles. This is a wiki, so anyone can create or edit a page. New contributors should read our policies and guidelines and Wikia's tutorial first. If you need help, or want to discuss general aspects of this wiki, visit Central Processing. If you need to do one or more test edits (e.g. you're not sure how a template works), we have a Sandbox specifically for this purpose. The news board is a place where anyone can post Doom-related news. ; All content * * By category ; Games & history * Doom, The Ultimate Doom * Doom II, Master Levels, No Rest for the Living * Final Doom * Doom 64 * Heretic, Hexen, Strife, Hacx * Chex Quest, Chex Quest 2, Chex Quest 3 * Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil, Doom 4 * Doom RPG, Doom II RPG, Doom Resurrection * All games... * id Software * Raven Software * Timeline ; Community * WADs & mods * Editing * Source ports * Fan-made Doom games * People, Quotes * Websites, IRC * Doomworld * idgames archive * Speedrunning * Speedmapping ; Gameplay * Levels (maps, walkthroughs, speedruns) * Weapons, Ammo * Items * Automap * Player controls * Player character * Monsters * Other hazards * Skill levels * Multiplayer games * Cheats * Easter eggs ; Media * Cover art * Music * Official merchandise ; Technical * Doom engine * Rendering engine * Engine networking component * Bugs & oddities * Source code * Release versions * File formats * WAD format * Lumps * Command line arguments * Demos * Help pages * How to download and run Doom * How to play Doom on Windows XP, Vista or 7 * Walkthroughs for each level Not sure where to start? The following things need attention the most: * Clean up articles * Add to article stubs * Create * Complete walkthroughs for all stock levels * Write about PWADs, especially winners of major awards, or complete unfinished map articles * Doom editing tutorials * Doom 3 material * Add information on Hacx levels, items and weapons * Complete the Strife levels pages * Write about Doom II RPG topics * Review pages marked for deletion or merging * Review articles with disputed content * Replace screenshots using an incorrect aspect ratio * Investigate unclear image copyrights * Add citations to articles * If you find an article in Category:People that isn't also in List of notable Doom community people, add it to that list. * General source material * Upload images (see the page) * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates * New and * * Administrators To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article google __NOEDITSECTION__ es: ru: it: Category:Doom Wiki